


Hyungs Revenge

by jonghyunshedgehog (IsurvivedReichenbach221B)



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Grinding, M/M, Minor dirty talk, Payback, Revenge Sex, baffled youngjae, bap nsfw, bottom junhong, bottom zelo, humping, junhongs soul left his body, minor precum tasting, precum taste, sex over a broken watch, top youngjae, video about the broken watch, willing junhong, youngjae prolly beat him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsurvivedReichenbach221B/pseuds/jonghyunshedgehog
Summary: After cracking his hyungs watch on the table, Junhong suffered Youngjae's light revenge tactics before his real intentions are brought to light. Junhong owed it to him, after all.





	Hyungs Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> This work is beta'd. This was previously posted on tumblr.

The incident would not be let down. Junhong knew he had screwed up the moment the crack of the watch hitting the table had registered. His panicked apologies did nothing to stop the look of pissed off warning that the other gave. Screaming at Junhong about how lucky he he was that a camera and witnesses were around. The whole rest of the day went fine, getting treated no different from the male even on the ride back to the dorm.

On the way back, they got food to which Youngjae playfully thieved from his plate twice once in the dorm kitchen. Junhong put the incident out of his mind in favor of food. As soon as the meal was done, however, the males broke off and headed in their own directions.

Junhong yawned hard and wide as he headed towards his room but yelped when he was grabbed. The hold on his arm surprised him but he relaxed immediately, Youngjae’s face appearing in his vision.

“Hey, hyung, about the watch. I didn’t mean it, but if it needs replacing–”

“Yeah, about that.” The elder male encouraged his maknae to keep going and held to him. Frowning but not questioning, he led his hyung towards the bathroom where he had been going but Youngjae nudged the younger to keep going, to which he did.

“Where… are we going?” For no reason, really, Junhong was feely nervous more and more with each step.

“My room,” Young said simply, giving a close-lipped smile before giving a quick kiss to his maknae’s shoulder. Confused at the kiss and just generally everything, the young male nodded and worked his steps to get to that bedroom just a bit faster. Inside, Young let the other go and gently toed his door shut. “Can you take it off?”

“Yeah, sure.” Junhong used careful motions to undo the watch and slide it off of his hyung’s wrist. He held the watch carefully, moving it around in his hands to see if there were any cracks, any sign of being broken. He couldn’t see anything but his heart was hammering with worry and anxiety. “Youngjae-hyung, I–”

“Lock the door.” Junhong felt the color leave his face, though he had no idea why. The male used a gentle voice but it was a command nonetheless. The maknae let out a low breath before nodding and turning to lock the door. His hand slid slowly off the lock as he turned away from it, his heart trying to break at least one rib, he knows it. 

Sliding his tongue nervously over his lips, he shifted and watched as Youngjae eyed him for some unknown reason. His thumb slid over the glass face of the watch in his hands: a nervous fidget. Having been interrupted the last few times he’d tried to talk, Junhong made himself wait and be patient for his hyung to move forward with whatever was going on here. The silence ticked away and he shifted, moving to put the watch on the top of the dresser and then turning to face his hyung once more. Youngjae tilted his head to the side, rolling his tongue in his mouth before grinning wide and nodding, seemingly to himself.

“You can make it up to me,” Junhong nodded enthusiastically, perking up. “I know exactly how I want you to do it, but I want you to agree first. Give me your word.”

“What do I have to do?” Junhong didn’t exactly care what it was: he wanted to make up for his mistake even if the watch appeared to be unfazed.

“You’ll know what it is when you tell me you’ll do it no matter what.” Youngjae cocked a hip out a bit, his expression turning to a challenging one. Junhong got his anxious feeling back but he decided to put his trust into his hyung so he nodded.

“Sure, yes. I’ll do it, no matter what.” A sparkle in his hyung’s eyes got him nervous all over again before the elder blurted out what the maknae was expected to do, no complaints.

“I want to sleep with you.”

Junhong, known for blinking often at regular times, seemed unable to control it currently. His eyes blinked rapidly as his brain tried to process the exact meaning to those words. His brain tickled with the idea of them two lying in the same bed, curled in deep sleep, but the reality was far less involved with snoring. Shifting side to side for a moment, the maknae envisioned what it would be like to have the elder above him, inside of him, and he found himself nodding.

“Alright… okay. Sure.” It was Youngjae’s turn to blink rapidly but he quickly recovered as the maknae moved to head toward the bed.

“No, like… not sleep…” He seemed mildly flustered at Junhong who was sitting on the edge of the bed and starting to pull off his socks.

“I know,” the maknae nodded, looking up to his hyung.

“I want you naked.” Youngjae blurted, not wanting any room between them for misunderstanding. Junhong nodded, taking his other sock off.

“I know, hyung. That’s what I’m doing.”

“Underneath me, totally naked.” The maknae paused a moment and went to strip off his shirt, tossing it to the side.

“If you want top, sure.”

Silence filled between them, the maknae waiting for anything else to come from his hyung. His lips were upturned a bit into an amused smile as the elder seemed confused, bewildered.

“I want to be inside yo-” Youngjae was cut off as the maknae surged upwards to his feet and grabbed his hyung’s face with both hands. He kissed the male, pressing hard for a few moments to avoid the other pulling away, but then relaxed as it was obvious he wouldn’t pull away. Leaning away, hands shifting a bit for his fingers to sink deeper into hair, he caressed that scalp.

“Then shut up and get naked with me.”

Youngjae nodded, realizing that he had, in fact, been understood completely. He breathed rapidly, suddenly, as he went to strip himself. His shirt got caught on an elbow, his desperation making him stumble backwards. Junhong chuckled, helping the male out. Wide eyes looked up at the maknae and Junhong let out a soft sigh, pressing the flat of his palm to Youngjae’s bare chest.

“Relax. I’m not going to leave. We can take our time.” He pet down, caressing a hip and the elder rattled out a sigh. He shook his head, biting his lower and worrying his lower lip between. Junhing leaned down to kiss the male gently, working back the nice need for the joining of bodies.

Youngjae, soothed for the moment, kissed back. Hands worked up and against Junhong’s bare chest as he felt the creases in muscles. He groaned at the feel and whimpered like he’d wanted this for so long. The maknae was amused, but also warmed.

“Have you been dreaming about this, hyung?” He massaged that scalp some more, soothing hair aside from the elders face. Dark eyes looked upwards, bashful.

“Is it okay if I don’t answer that?” Both boys smiled, chuckling, Junhong leaning down to kiss him again. Lips locked their hands wandered slowly over each others’ form. Youngjae walked forward, backing the maknae to the edge of the bed and nudged him to sit down. Without a complaint, the maknae did so. Legs spread as Youngjae wiggled legs between them and he smiled into the kisses, the sound of lips smacking taking over the sound of heavy breathing.

Clothes were discarded, tossed about the floor without a care as both males wiggled onto the bed, Junhong’s long legs spread welcoming. Youngjae worshiped those legs with kisses and caresses, driving the maknae to lie back and arch, groaning into the air.

Neither had any desire to speak as hands pressed thighs farther apart and Junhong grabbed his hyungs face, bringing their mouths closer as he pulled the elder to lie atop him. Their cocks pressed together and the younger rocked his hips, allowing friction to spike pleasure through them both. They rocked, humping each other and gasping together, lipa bumping together over and over without fully kissing.

Youngjae took a whole, but once he found the confidence, he reached down and pulled one of those long, plump thighs up to slot their bodies together at an angle. Surprised, the maknae let out a rattling moan at the change and grip, loving how rough that hand had been. Youngjae snickered a bit at the way the younger had reacted and did rocked his hips over and over, grip tightening.

Time slipped by, their bodies gaining a light sheen of sweat over the honey skin. Tongues tasted each other’s flesh, curious and needy. Junhong lapped and nibbled at a shoulder before tossing his head back and throwing his hips up, forcing his hyung to grunt.

“Didn’t you want to be inside of me?” He reminded, body more than willing and ready for this. Youngjae, nervous once more, nodded.

“Yeah… Can… I have you on your knees?”

Mischievous eyes atop an equally mischievous grin, Junhong nodded. Youngjae pulled away and went to snag the lube, stashed deep in one of his drawers. Upon arriving back, he was faced with long legs spread, Junhong presenting himself up in the air. The male had put his hand between legs, lewdly rubbing the length of his cock downwards to the bed. Youngjae, breathless, came over and kissed a cheek. He watched that hand continue to stroke and groaned hard, rubbing that cheek and spreading to show the males entrance.

Junhong shifted to find the best way to look back at his hyung. He offered an encouraging smile stroked himself to the tip, rubbing the glistening seam where precum had gathered in a gentle bead. Youngjae walked up and leaned down, the finger being offered to him and he accepted. Sucking to the first knuckle, he licked the tiny bead off and hummed happily, pulling back.

“I want this in my mouth next time.” It came as a command, though a gentle one, and Junhong chuckled. Youngjae paused as he settled behind the male, his own cock jutting from his crotch with small twitches.

“Next time, hyung?” Junhong looked back, smirking, to which Youngjae placed both hands on the maknae’s hips and shifted, face gaining a darker red than his being turned on.

“Won't… I mean… Can there be?”

“Depends how good you are.” Junhong teased, wiggling his hips in those hands. Youngjae heard the playful tone and smiled, nodding. His hands kneaded the flesh before he leaned back on his heels.

Both men grew silent once more as the preparations were had. Youngjae spread lube over himself and two of his fingers. The bottle was put to the side and the fingers reached forward. Carefully, Youngjae pressed one finger to that entrance and paid close attention to how his maknae responded. Surprisingly, to Youngjae, the younger took it well. With a low moan, face shoved into the bed, Junhong rolled his hips back at a faster pace than Youngjae would have. The elder was stunned, his finger having sank fully into that backside.

With ease, Junhong rocked himself forward and back a few times. Only a handful of sets occurred before the second finger was there and it slipped in with another moan. Clearly, this was not the first time anything had been up the maknae’s ass.

“Oh, God…” Youngjae groaned, his cock throbbing with need. He watched Junhong fuck himself on those fingers. It was possibly the kinkiest thing he had seen.

“Fuck me.” Junhong pleaded, hips stilling. Youngjae nodded, not realizing the male wouldn’t be able to see the act, and pulled his fingers back. The maknae had crossed his arms and laid his head on them, body glistening with sweat once more. His powerful, gorgeous legs had spread wider and were twitching with the need to move.

Youngjae rose up off his heels, cock poised and glistening. He rubbed himself to work the lube back in, adding a little more to be safe, and then lined up with his maknae. Resistance was little, but still there, when he pressed forward. Thumbs spread cheeks wide, widening that entrance so he could push in. Junhong winced about halfway, body jerking, but Youngjae went so slow afterwards that the maknae found himself pushing back once more.

As Youngjae bottomed out inside him, Junhong let out a low moaning sound, muscles flexing and pulling deep on the inside. His hyung groaned, feeling it. With that, he started to thrust. He glided in and out, a soft noise from the heavy lubrication only slightly distracting. The sounds of Junhong murmuring how good it felt, and a chorus of, “ahh, ahh! God…”s were far more distracting.

Part way through, golden skin soaked from sweat like before, the hyung raised a leg to thrust deeper. His thigh let him pound harder, nearly shoving the maknae forward across the bed with each thrust. Junhong slapped a hand to the wall in front of him as he rose up onto his other hand and braced. Moans filled the air, the younger thrusting back onto the girth that spread him wide, giving him mindless pleasure.

Youngjae found himself getting close, the teasing and working up to this having pushed him. Not to mention it was his maknae under him, moaning up a storm in pleasure. Biting his lower lip, fingers pushing up those sides to dig into ribs, the elder fought off his release. It wouldn’t do if he came before the tall male, that was just bad manners…

“Hyung, I’m gonna cum!” Junhong blurted suddenly, his nails having dug a bit into the wall. “You’re gonna make me cum, please. Don’t stop. Don’t stop, don’t sto-! The words cut off with a moan as his back bowed and he shoved his face into the pillow. It muffled his hearty, glorious cry that shoved out of him the moment his body released. As thick splatters of cum shot from the maknae, his backside clenched and milked the cock inside of him. Youngjae whimpered, a soft sound, while burying himself to the hilt. He emptied into Junhong, realizing he hadn’t asked if he could finish inside, but allowed himself to revel in the bliss.

His pulsing length remained inside the other until each drop had been milked out. Youngjae slipped free and rolled, putting himself next to Junhong who flattened to his stomach with a pleased sigh. Both males found themselves looking at each other, breathing hard. Suddenly, Junhong raised a hand and smoothed hair off his hyung’s forehead.

“It was good enough for a second time,” grinned the worn maknae.


End file.
